Muy Bien
by BMTauthor
Summary: Sam isn't passing Spanish, but never fear! Our favorite nerd speaks the language of Spain beautifully. Multi-chapter, not finished. Seddie. R&R, please and thank you! Rated T for language, and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Also, I don't speak any Spanish at all. All the Spanish in this entire story is thanks to Google translator. **

"La tarea está en la página ciento siete. El examen final tendrá lugar el jueves. Estás despedido."** (R/T: The homework is on page one hundred seven. The finale exam is on Thursday. You may leave.)** Señorita Schott told us, while grading papers. I had absolutely no idea what she said. My Spanish to mostly limited to hola and si, even though I've been in the class for half the year. Yikes.

It had something to do with leaving, because everyone else started to gather their things and head out the door. I jumped up, and started to get mine together.

It couldn't wait to get out of here. It was Friday, and only one more bell until the weekend.

"Sam? Can I see you for a minute?" Señorita Schott called across the room me.

_Oh, please. Let this be quick. I just want to get out of here. _I thought as I crossed the room. I started to consider making a break for it, since the door was only about three steps away, and was wide open but seeing the look on Señorita's face told me that was probably the worst idea I could have.

"Sam, you're not going to pass Spanish." Her voice cut through me like ice, her eyes like daggers. She looked frightening.

"What do you mean? I'm gonna pass Spanish." My voice was shaky. I wished this conversation over more than anything. Señorita was my favorite teacher. All my other teachers just gave up on me after a few weeks. Señorita actually tried to help me.

"No, you're not. You never turn in your homework and you don't do well on the test."

"So? I'm not very good at Spanish." I shifted from foot to foot, inching closer to door. If she turned around for a few seconds, I could probably make a break for it.

She sighed, walked over and pulled the door –and my one hope of escape- closed. S_o much for that brilliant plan._

"To be able to pass Spanish you'd have to get at least a C on the final exam. That would be just if you want to pass, not if you want to do well. To do well, you would have to get an A."

"And if I don't? Get a C, I mean."

"If you don't, then you 're going to have to retake Spanish, and I know that's something you don't want to do. Here's a list of things that are going to be on the test. I'd suggest my tutoring." She slid a sheet of paper over to me.

"Tutoring? Isn't that like school after school?" _Thanks, but no, thanks. That sounds horrible and boring. _I slipped the paper in my bag, not intending to use it. _Now, to get out of here, _I thought, thinking up anyway I could quickly end the conversation.

"That's better than school during summer, isn't it?" She shrugged.

"WHAT?" My head shot up, all thoughts of escape plans gone. For the first time in months, my attention was fully on my Spanish teacher.

"Yeah. If you don't pass, you'll have to retake this class during summer school. That'd put a major downer on your summer." She pulled a sheet of paper out of her desk. "So, want me to sign you up for my after school tutoring? It's on Tuesday and Wednesday from three to five. Because, to be frank, that is the only way or even going to come close to passing."

"No, I'm good. I can get a C, by myself." I glared at her, putting heavy meaning on the last two words. I'm Sam Puckett, damn it! I don't need anyone's help getting a C or any other grade. I don't need help from anyone to do anything! "When's the test?"

"Thursday. Here's a late pass for your next class. See you Monday, Sam. " She looked disappointed, but she sounded almost… pleased?

_That bitch wants me to fail! _I thought as I left the room. _I can't believe I actually liked her. Well, I've got to get a C now. I just got to study… _ I pulled the sheet out of my bag and gave it the once over. …_twenty-three topics by next Thursday. Okay, maybe I can't do everything without help. But this is school. It doesn't count. I'm think gonna need a tutor. _

I actually considered going back in and signing up, but something told me not to. Maybe it was the way she spoke to me, but I decided then and there that there was no way in hell I would sign up for her after-school tutoring. I'd find someone else to teach me. Instead, I turned on heel and went to my next bell, English. Thankfully, Carly has it at the same time, so I don't have to worry about paying attention.

When I got there, Ms. Briggs already had a detention slip all written out for me. Showing her the pass –and seeing her disappointed face- lifted my mood a little, but not much. Sitting next to Carly, my mind drifted back to the dilemma at hand.

_I CAN'T fail Spanish! No one fails Spanish! _ I said, thinking of all the retests and extra-credit she had given that I had never done._ I'll just need a tutor._

"Huh? What are you talking about? Why would you need a tutor?" Carly was giving me a strange look. I guess I said the last part aloud.

"Oh, umm. Nothing. Just thinking aloud." I glanced around. Everyone was leaving. "Whoa, is class over? Sweet. I have to go study Sp… ace." I finished. I didn't really want Carly to know I wasn't passing Spanish. She wouldn't make fun of me, but she also wouldn't get it. Carly is pretty much perfect. I'm sure there is nothing SHE isn't passing.

Carly was really giving me a strange look now.

"Just kidding! Like I'd study. Come on, let's get Fredfreak and get out of here."

I grabbed my books and jumped up, thankful for an excuse to get off school grounds when it hit me.

FREDWEIRD SPOKE SPANISH. I slowed my pace, thoughts dancing happily in my mind. He'll teach me, I'll pass and then never have to deal with Señorita Bitch again. I was riding a get-a-C-quick high when I noticed the flaw in my otherwise prefect plan.

Getting Freddie to tutor me? That would mean telling him I'm not passing Spanish. If I wasn't tell Carly, no way I was EVER telling Benson.

_Okay, minor set back. I just need a way to make him tutor me without having him know that I'm not passing Spanish. That could actually be an issue. Shit. _Thoughts were dancing in my mind again, just not happily.

"Sam! Sam, wait up!" Carly stopped beside me, panting a little. _Oops, I guess I forgot about her. _"So, why were you late? Were you trying to skip and got caught again?" She said with a slight laugh. Carly found my exploits humorous, as she would put it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was. The art teacher caught me, though. That's how I got my pass." _Good explanation. Hey! Maybe if I can think up some convincing lie, then I can I get Freddie to teach me, and he never has to know I'm not passing Spanish._ I thought, smiling as the ideas of what to say forming in my mind.

"You got caught by Mr. Gonskitz? How?" Freddie said, giving Carly his favorite please-love-me smile. He just scowled at me. No surprises there.

"I just did, okay? I'm not proud of it. " I muttered, trying to sound angry even thought the idea seemed absurd, even to me. Mr. G is pretty nice, but he's also blind as a bat, and probably deaf. I doubt he could catch me, even if I was right in front of him. How he got the position as art teacher is beyond me.

"Princess, I think your sneaking skills are deteriorating. I could get past him with a blowhorn while riding an elephant." Freddie flashed me his signature I-hate-you smile, using his nickname for me. He knew I hated the nickname – it wasn't me. I don't need some fairytale dream to dictate how I live my life. No prince is going to come and sweep me off my feet as we ride away to his castle.

"Whatever." I said, pushing past them. _If I didn't need his help, I would hurt him so badly. _I thought as I pushed open the doors and left school.

* * *

**Not my best, but it could be worse, I think. I like the way I ended it, though. Anyway, I'll probably get inspired and write faster if you leave me a review... I get even more inspired if you hate it, then tell me what you hate about it. I'm can't get any better if I don't know what's wrong, can I?**

**That's right. :) anyway, thanks for reading and drop me a review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly. Sorry, guys.**

"And… we're clear! Great iCarly, guys." Freddie clicked his camera off, and set it down.

"Yep! Oh, and… I've got cupcakes downstairs!" Carly smiled, fiddling with her hair. "How about a little after show snack to celebrate our one hundredth episode?"

"Totally. Get me those cupcakes, Shay." I said, glancing around. Freddie was innocently doing some nerd thing on his computer. Target in sight, time to head in for the kill.

"Hey Fredwina, I need your help." I plopped down into the beanbag across from him the minute Carly left the room. I knew she'd go all out, putting the cupcakes on a little tray, getting napkins and drinks with little miniature umbrellas.

Freddie glanced up "Sam, I'm not going to do your homework again." He sighed. "Maybe today, you could try doing it yourself. It's actually pretty easy, if you listen during class. Which you don't." He mumbled the last part. She would beat him if she heard him insult her.

"I try to listen! It's just so boring, and I don't get it. But that's not what I need. You know Spanish, right?" My voice rose in anger. I TRY to listen during class. It's not my fault that the teachers can't make school the least bit interesting.

"Sam, my grandmother is Spanish. She hardly even speaks English, and she only knows the stuff she knows from game shows. She's under the impression that America always wins big money and boats. So yeah, I speak Spanish." Freddie rambled on and on, trying to stale the punches that would usually be coming. But I needed his help. No way I was going to hit him.

"Awesome. Teach me." I pulled her beanbag next to his and dropped a pile of note cards onto his lap. "I have this cousin, Maria coming in next Thursday. She's from Mexico and doesn't speak anything besides Spanish. She's family, so I don't want to get off on the wrong foot or anything, so I need to be able to talk to her." I exhaled, proud of how easily my lie came out. It hadn't taken more than ten seconds to dream up, but it was my best.

Freddie glanced down at me. I widened my blue eyes, and opened my mouth about two centimeters. My family couldn't resist giving me whatever I wanted when I made that face. Melanie said it made me look sweet and innocent, and was a major improvement on the scowl I usually worn.

I could almost feel the words on the tip of his tongue. _Yes, Sam. I'll help you learn Spanish for your te… cousin. _The words were even beginning to form on his lips when…

Carly burst through the door, smiling like she hadn't just ruined my chance at getting Freddie to teach me.

"I got the cupcakes. Banana-Chocolate, from that cupcake place around the corner. Oh, and lemonades!" She sang, holding out a trap with three prefect chocolate cupcakes doused in banana cream frosting, and three lemonades, each –shockingly- with miniature umbrellas. If I wasn't so hungry, I would have hit her.

Freddie smiled, grabbing one for himself. "Gracias!" He took a bite, and smiled.

I grabbed one too, taking a huge bite. "Damn, I love these cupcakes!" All my anger at Carly for ruining the moment melted - kinda of the way the cupcake was melting in my mouth.

"Yeah. They're delicious." Carly took a bite, and her eyes lite up. "These are so good if you put banana slices on top! I'll be right back!" She set down the tray and hurried back out the door.

I smiled at her retreating body. With her gone, I could get right back to getting Freddie to teach me. But I'd already used the face. It usually didn't work twice in a row. I needed to let it sit, so it gain back some of it's cuteness and innocent.

I turned and widened my eyes. "Oh, Freddie. You can you teach me Spanish, right?" I sounded absent minded, like the thought had just hit me again.

Freddie glanced up from the cupcake he'd been studying. "Oh, yeah. You needed me to teach you Spanish?"

"Yeah, that's right!" I nodded, pulling the best Melanie impression I could. Earnest, innocent and sweet.

"No way, Sam Puckett." He laughed. "You'd be the worst student ever.

"I would not!" I almost dropped the façade. It wasn't working, but it was all I had. Unless… I suddenly got a foolproof idea, which I had.

Dropping the innocent act, I let myself get fired up. "I'd be the best student ever, Fredward Benson! I would show up, I'd listen and I'd even study! I would study so hard and I would be speaking Spanish like a pro before… my cousin got here." I finished meekly. I'd been running high, but I'd almost given away my secret. My plan was working, though. Freddie's face twitched between anger and humor.

"Please. Sam, you wouldn't study. Not even I could get you to speak Spanish fluently. I might be able to get you to speak enough to hold a few minute conversation with your cousin, but you never be able to speak Spanish like a pro." He wasn't trying to sound rude, but it came out sounding… like he thought I couldn't do it.

"Oh, you are on! You teach me, and then on Thursday we'll see if I can speak Spanish!" I shouted at him.

"You're on! I'll teach you the best I can, then we'll see if you can speak Spanish!" Freddie shouted. "Meet in the library tomorrow! Four o'clock!"

"Fine!" I grabbed my jacket and cupcake. "I'm leaving!"

The minute I got to the stairwell, I collapsed against the door. _Well, that was easy. Give a man a challenge, and he can't resist. _I silently thanked my mother for all the lessons she taught me on roping in men.

**A/N: Okay, this is not my best, but I sort of like this chapter. It wasn't as long as I would like it to be, but it helps give reason as to why Freddie is helping Sam. Anyway, I love reviews and I really love critique! Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, but did you honestly think I did?**

**A/n: This takes place Saturday. Sam has spent the day working on perfecting her lie, okay? Not studying.**

**Sam's POV:**

_Damn, I hate libraries_. I thought as I stomped in, shaking water out of my hair and clothes. It was raining, as usual. _They're so quiet, and you can't even eat there. And the librarians are always old woman. Who can stand a place where you can't eat, can't talk and is run by weird old people? Oh, yeah, Fredward Benson. He is such a nub. Oh, speak of the devil. Here he comes. _

"You're late, Sam. I said 4:00. It's 4:16." Freddie looked annoyed as he approached, and gestured to a table. "You know, if you're not serious about this, I'll just leave. I've got better than to do than spend time trying to teach you Spanish."

"Fredfreak, spying on Carly does not count as better things to do. It counts as stalker things to do. And I'm here now. I'm only 15 minutes late. It's not that big a deal." I said, slumping down across from him. "Believe me, if I could find some other way to do this without having to see you, I would."

"Whatever. Let's just get started, okay? I think we'll start with ver-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Nope. I have a list of things I should probably know if I want to hold a conversation with this girl." I said, slipping the list Senorita gave me across to him.

"Whoa." Freddie eyebrows shot up as he scanned the list. "That's… a lot of topics. How much do you plan to say to this girl?"

"I figure it's just stuff I meant need. If case she asks where we keep our toilet paper, or something."

He sucked in. "Oh, my god. Puckette." He moaned. "How do you expect me to teach you all of this by next Thursday?"

"Please, Freddo. You speak Spanish every twenty seconds. If anyone could teach me, it'd be you. And I don't need _all _of it." Only enough to get me a B. Not like I'd say that, though. "Just teach me, I'll learn, then we can both be on our merry little ways; got it?" If I was going prove anything to Senorita, I needed to get a good grade on the test, and to do that I needed Freddie.

"Okay, fine. I guess we'll start with the easier stuff. How about… household vocab?" He said, scanning the list for a second time.

"Fine by me." I said, sitting up and reaching into my bag for some paper. He looked confused as a pulled out a few sheets of paper.

"Don't you have notecards or something?" Freddie asked, glancing down at my bag.

"No…? Why would I have notecards?" I asked. _Should I have notecards? Hmm. That might help with the the whole I-don't-really-know-HOW-to-study thing._

"Sammm! You promised that you'd prepare!" He glared at me. "I was right. You ARE the worst student ever. I'm leaving." He began to gather his stuff.

" I am not! And you're not leaving!" I shouted, grabbing his shirt and pulling back into the chair. The librarian was giving me glares, but I didn't care. "You're going to sit right here and teach me Spanish, or I'll break your fingers.. And then when they heal, I'll break them again." I threatened, releasing the back of his shirt. Freddie looked visibly shaken, but when he spoke, his voice was calm.

"You shouldn't shout in the library. It makes the old ladies mad."

"I don't really care. They're old. It's not like the can hear us, anyway." I said, jabbing him in the ribs.

Freddie cracked a smile. "So true." He said.

"Now teach me." I poked him harder.

"Okay. Window is la ventana. V-E-N-T-A-N-A." He spelled it out as I wrote it down.

"Window . . . la ven-ta-na." I repeated. "Is that right?"

"Close, but no. La VEN-tan-a."

"Okay, VEN-tan-a. Lamp…"

**Freddie's POV:**

3 hours later, I still across from Sam. We'd finished household vocab, family vocab, expressions, and even started on how to form a sentence. It's amazing how fast she caught onto some of this stuff. I think Sam's much smarter than people give her credit for.

"Okay, this is the last one and then we're done for today. Vacuum." I asked her. She'd struggled with this one, but I think she had it down.

"La aspiradora, A-S-P-I-R-A-D-O-R-A." She recited.

"Exactamente! Sam, tha-" I started to say, but she cut me off. "That means exactly." She started to gather up her books and papers.

"Si." I smiled, "Okay, so that makes three out of twenty-two topics done." I said, crossing them off her list.

She stopped gathering her books, and stared at me. "What?"

"We did three topics out of the twenty-two that you want to learn. And you still have 4 days before your cousin gets here to learn more." I said, while she nodded and put her stuff in her bag. "What's your cousin's name, anyway?"

I don't think she heard me, though. She was already halfway across the building.

"Okay, bye Sam." I said, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

**Sam's POV:**

"**DAMMIT!"** I shouted as soon as a was out of the building. The woman across the street glared at me, and people were staring, but I didn't care. "Dammit, dammit, **dammit!" **I said, as I cut behind the library, taking my favorite shortcut. It had begun raining again, so there was no way I was going to walk the long way home.

_Of all the stupid facts I made up about this stupid lie to make it so believable, I can't believe I forgot to give my 'cousin' a name! That's, like, the biggest thing about her! I made up a birthday, a place of birth, her parents names, how she's related to me-EVERYTHING BUT A NAME! Damn. _Ithought as I walked. I was getting soaked, but I was too mad to care._ I don't know any Spanish names! Not for girls, at least._

When I finally got home, I was drenched, mad, and annoyed. I didn't really want to deal with my mother, so I ran up to my room.

"Sam, honey! Where are you going?" Mom called after me, "I got ham for you."

"BRING IT UP!" I shouted. I might be pissed, but I wasn't gonna refuse food. I was still hungry.

"So, what are plans for tonight?" She asked, handing me a sandwich.

"Just studying." I mumbled, my mouth full of delicious bread, mustard, and ham.

She burst out laughing. "Okay, fine. Don't tell me. I've got a date, so I'll be home late."

"Not with the rodeo guy again? Mom, he's such a loser." I said, swallowing. I didn't want to sound like a whining child, but I just wish she could maybe date a normal guy, like a banker or a lawyer. She always dates weirdos, who are fake senators, or rodeo clowns.

"Samantha! His name is Michael, and he is not a loser. He's a very interesting man, and I enjoy being with him." My mom glared at me. She hated when I made fun of her boyfriends. "Plus, he's fantastic in bed."

"Too much information, Mom. Way too much." I said, my voice dripping with sarcastic. I loved being close enough to my mom that I could tell her everything, but sometimes… I just wish she didn't think it went both ways. I don't need to hear about her sex life.

"Oh, shut up. Keep 'studying' or whatever you're actually doing. Michael's going be here in about 5 minutes. See ya." Then she left.

I sighed. I just hoped she didn't bring rodeo guy home, like she usually did, because the walls in our house? They're not very thick.

_Whatever. I'll use the time to study. _I thought, pulling out my laptop. _As soon as I figure out what some Spanish names are._

Opening the internet, I searched _Female Spanish Names. _Scrolling through thousands of results, I clicked a website of baby names.

_Belinda..._

_Adian..._

_Maria..._

Ok. Maria. That's a good name. Fine, my cousin Maria is coming to visit, and she doesn't speak english.

Onto studying. I grabbed my Spanish textbook off the floor, and opened it. Then I remembered that I didn't know how to study. Reopening my laptop, I searched _ways to study. _ I got results from getting rid of distractions to creating an organized study space.

I clicked on _10 Ways to Study _and printed the list. Surprisingly, notecards was the first. I guess Freddie was right. Notecards would be helpful.

I opened my desk drawers, refilling through the piles of stuff. My desk was filled with stuff I'd bought -binders, notebooks, pens, pencils- but never used and had been selling off during the year. Locating a pack of notecards, I ripped through the plastic covering, and watched as notecards slipped out onto my desk.

Grabbing my Spanish book out of my bag, I let out a small sigh. I'd never made notecards before in my life, and I was the smallest bit excited, but I knew I would be bored.

_Oh well. It's either do it, prove Senorita wrong, and laugh in her face the rest of my life or it's...not. _I thought, opening my book for the first time that semester.


	4. Note: Ideas

**Dear Reader:**

**If you are a writer, and I would like to assume you are, since this website is dedicated to writing, then you understand that ideas come and go. Sometimes, you'll get an idea that will spark something huge, something amazing, something beyond your wildest dreams and you don't even know it. You are simply thinking, day dreaming, letting your mind wander into the deepest expanse of your subconscious. Sometimes, you don't even act on those ideas, you simply let them fall, forgotten, into the 80% of the brain that is left untapped.**

Then there are ideas which we chose to pursue. Those are the ideas that we constantly come back too, that draw us back in. They are the ones we think will take us far, that we think will start something. We all, secretly, hope for the idea that will change the future, mold generation after generation. We long for the ideas that people, ages upon ages ago, dreamt up. Fire, the wheel, written word all started with nothing more than a thought. Someone, somewhere, thought_ 'Hey, wouldn't it be easier to remember stuff if we kept some sort of record or something?' _and that thought changed the world, forever.

We always assume everything's been done, that we can't go anywhere from here. But that's not a truth. 150 years ago, the concept of speaking to someone 150 miles away seemed impossible. But it was done, telephones were invented. It all started with the idea that life should be easier. Even now, invention continues to take place. With the internet, you now have a wealth of knowledge at your fingertips. iPhones have made it so you can listen to music, search the internet, and contact all your friends simultaneously.

Ideas are so much more than thoughts. They are creations, inventions, wonders. Even with so much innovation backing us, though, we often discard the ideas that will change the world, opting for the simpler, clearer idea. Edison once said "_I did not fail. I simply found 2,000 ways not to make a lightbulb."_ The world has lost that mentality, and it saddens me. We have lost the attitude that we no matter what, we must persevere in no matter what we do. That's how things change. We need to actively pursue our goals, otherwise we get no where.

So I have decided something. I will not give up on this story, as there is an idea behind it. I will take a hiatus, collect my thoughts, then return. And if this story never comes to a resolve, then I know the idea has sat untouched for so long that the inspiration has fallen into 80% of untouched brain mass and the idea is gone.

Until then,

**BMT.**


End file.
